monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster X Tour (League)
The Monster X Tour is a monster truck racing league started in 2009. The series usually runs on the West Coast of the United States, but a few shows have been held in the Midwest and the East Coast, and also in Russia, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Nicaragua, and Guatemala. In 2016, the tour was re-branded as the Traxxas Monster Truck Destruction Tour following the signing of a sponsorship deal with Traxxas RC trucks; the word "Destruction" was dropped the following year. In May 2019, the tour was rebranded back to Monster X Tour. The shows feature wheelie competitions, racing, and freestyle competitions. Side shows include demolition derbies, mud bogs, and quad racing. This tour runs mainly in arenas, although there are some racetrack shows each year. Bigfoot and Straight Up Racing have been regular participants on the tour since it's start. In 2014, Sudden Impact Racing raced a Monster X-themed truck called Project X while Bigfoot sported a Monster X Tour Bigfoot paint scheme. In 2015, USA-1 made its re-debut on the Monster X tour. Signature trucks linked to the Traxxas sponsorship include Skully, Craniac, and Traxxas X-Maxx. Monster X was the tour featured in the mobile app Monster Truck Destruction. For 2019, the league began using the Monster X Tour name again, starting with Hawaii 2019. The league has also purchased the Equalizer team (Equalizer and Red Solo Truck) from Mike Hawkins. For 2020, the Monster X Tour name remains. The 2020 Monster X Tour World Finals will again take place and will have 2 weekends to crown the winner. Champions *2012 - Bill Payne (Rockstar) *2013 (East Coast) - Derick Anson (Heavy Hitter) *2013 (West Coast) - Bill Payne (Rockstar) *2014 - Larry Swim (Bigfoot 19) *2015 - Larry Swim (Bigfoot 18) *2017 - Cody Holman (Traxxas X-Maxx) *2018 - Greg Winchenbach (Crushstation) *2019- Ty Cornelius Jr. (Traxxas X-Maxx) 2019 averages To qualify for the 2019 championship, a driver must have competed in at least 4 different events. The qualifying driver with the highest average was crowned champion. Crushstation had the highest average finish but did not qualify. The following drivers qualified for the 2019 championship. # [[Traxxas X-Maxx (Breaud)|'Traxxas X-Maxx (Breaud)']]: Ty Cornelius Jr.- 41.83 # Rammunition: Mat Dishman- 40.67 # Double Trouble: Tyler Groth- 40.10 # Prime Time: Justin Murphy- 39.50 # Bucking Bronco: Kevin Lubsen- 38.73 # Anger Management: Eddie Como- 38.30 # Traxxas X-Maxx: Jeff Murphy- 38.00 # Wadded Up: Ed Sanderson- 37.56 # Rat Nasty: Ryan Como- 36.60 # Muddy Girl: Maddie Meyers- 35.21 # Traxxas X-Maxx (Groth): Tyler Groth- 34.90 # Backdraft: Paul Breaud- 34.47 The following are drivers who did not qualify for the championship. # Crushstation: Greg Winchenbach- 50.00 # Rat Attack: Jacob Ladwig- 50.00 # Raminator: Mark Hall- 42.29 # Just Get Er Done 2: Brandan Tulachka- 41.80 # Tantrum: Preston Pérez- 41.50 # General Hazzard: Ty Cornelius Jr.- 40.50 # Lumberjack: Chris Sawicki- 40.50 # Shocker: Pat Gerber- 39.50 # Kamikaze: Paul Jensen- 39.00 # American Made: Rod Wood- 39.00 # Nitro Hornet: Preston Pérez- 38.67 # Predator: Allen Pezo- 38.17 # Terminator: Jonathan Elkins- 37.67 # Bigfoot: Rodney Tweedy/Mike Miller/AJ Straatmann- 37.13 # Instigator: Barry Leader- 37.00 # Unnamed & Untamed: Sam Sturges- 37.00 # Venom: Denver Echternkamp- 36.50 # Red Solo Truck: Paul Craighead- 35.00 # Predator: Jeff Cook- 36.50 # King Krunch: Dillon Fenley- 36.20 # Hotsy: Kurt Kraehmer- 35.86 # Terminator: Terry Woodcock- 35.00 # Vendetta: Mike Christensen- 31.38 # Equalizer: Brian Harwood- 31.00 # Dirt Eater: Ron Nelson- 30.00 # Wicked Strong: Jacob/ Brandon Gallie- 8.00 Category:Leagues